


Sunglasses

by OasisLake76



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ash got hit and now has a black eye, Ash is coming after every fucking one in his vicinity, Gen, Kukui almost has a heart attack, Kukui fucked up a little, Mention of Death, along with champs, ash is a good boy, ash is not have a Good Time, dont punish him, hhhh, no one is safe, okay Kukui fucked up Big Time, other Professors mad, poor baby, talked so casually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: Lillie was surprised to see Ash when she walked into the classroom on a Monday after break. More so that the black haired trainer was wearing sunglasses of all things with his hat laying on top his backpack with Pikachu barely sitting on the edge of the desk.
Relationships: Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 96
Kudos: 624





	1. Chapter 1

Lillie was surprised to see Ash when she walked into the classroom on a Monday after break. More so that the black haired trainer was wearing sunglasses of all things with his hat laying on top his backpack with Pikachu barely sitting on the edge of the desk. 

Lillie silently watched as Ash work through two large stacks of papers, and when she got closer she heard him grumble about someone named Paul and how he’s going to ‘Shave his kneecaps if he didn’t check his essay right’ and other things she didn’t want to remember. 

“Ash?” She asked. Leaning to see what the other was working on. And to her surprise it seemed like Ash actually finished the essay Professor Kukui and Professor Velma had assigned to him and and the group of boys a few days before the scheduled holiday. 

“Busy.” The boy grunted as he flipped a page on the essay that was typed in Alolanese and also on the essay that, to Lillie, looked liked it was typed in Sinnohion. 

“This wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t start the fight in the first place.” She scolded but soon took a few steps back when Ash paused and turned to look at her without taking the sunglasses off. 

“I’ve already been humiliated in front of almost the entire school and spent all of my holiday week working on these essays. I refuse to let you try and add onto my guilt.” The older trainer snarled before turning back to the stacks of paper in front of him with Pikachu gently cooing with a worried look that Lillie didn’t know the yellow mouse could emulate. 

The blonde huffed and went to her seat to take out her things for the school day. But she kept glancing to Ash every now and again when the older cursed a bit too loud for her to hear. Soon Mallow walked in with Lana, chatting and giggling about something Lillie will probably be told during lunch, but the taller stopped in her tracks as her eyes fell onto Ash’s form. 

Mallow stumbled a little when lana didn’t notice that her best friend had stopped and whine a little before the green haired girl pointed to Ash and directed a raised eyebrow at Lillie. 

_ What’s up with him? _

Lillie made a hand cutting motion over her throat while her other hand picked up a pencil and she mimicked writing on paper to the girls. 

_ Don’t talk to him. Working on essay. _

Mallow and Lana made an identical face of disgust and understanding before moving over to their seat to set their things down before moving over to Lillie to speak to her in hushed voices. 

“Why is he wearing sunglasses?” Mallow whispered as she pulled a chair from Kiawe’s desk to sit down at Lillies, Lana doing the same with Sophocles chair and nodded along to Mallow’s question. 

“I don’t know.” Lillie whispered back, glancing at the boy in question when he picked up the thick essay he was working on and placed it under another essay and soon did the same with the other pile. 

“It doesn’t make sense.” Mallow grumbled a little too loudly before flinching when Lillie hushed her. “It’s going to be really cloudy all day, he doesn’t need them.” her voice dropped back down again. 

“Why is he working on an essay anyways? I didn’t stay after school on Wednesday.” Lana added in and the other girls blinked at her for a few moments before looking at each other. 

“Ash got into a fight on Wednesday.” Mallow answered and Lana gave her a blank look before turning to Lillie for the full story. 

“A group of three boys were picking on Sophocles pretty badly and Kiawe and Ash stepped in because apparently they knew the group of boys from some event. Ash and the leader of the other group got into an argument and the other boy threw a punch at Ash and hit his face so Ash retaliated and tackled the boy to the ground.” Lillie started to explain as Lana leaned in to get the tea of the day for her. “So Professor Kukui and Professor Velma had to pull the two apart and they got sent to the nurses office, but not before the two teachers yelled and questioned Ash and the boy.”

Lana was looking more and more interested and was shooting Ash a quick glance before asking, “What was the punishment? Looked pretty hefty to me.” 

“The punishment was to write an essay about every Legendary Pokemon that you’ve met or someone in your family has met in both Alolanese and the other Regions language where the Legendary came from.” Mallow interjected and waved towards Sophocles who had just walked through the door into the classroom. The green haired girl pointed to Ash and made a small ‘X’ sign with her hands and motioned for the smaller boy to join their group. 

“Oh jeez.” Lana breathed out with wide eyes. “Didn’t Ash travel a lot of other regions before coming here to Alola?” she asked and Lillie hummed in agreement as Sophocles set down a paper plate full of different kinds of cookies. some even Lana had not seen before, so they must be from a different Region.

“Hey.” Sophocles muttered and glared at Lana when he saw that his desk didn’t have a chair, the other stuck her tongue out before turning back to the group and letting poor Sophocles stand on his feet. The shorter boy tried to smile as the girls returned his greeting quietly. 

“You okay?” Lillie asked, frowning when the shorter boy shook his head side to side with his own frown. Sophocles didn’t say anything else so she left him to his thoughts as Lana directed the conversation into what she did over the break with Mallow chiming every now and then. 

It wasn’t till later that Kiawe had come in with a questioning look towards Ash before looking to the others who were motioning for the tallest boy not to approach the dark haired trainer. Professor Kukui had walked in just as Kiawe had set down his bag and greeted the class with a little less cheerfulness than he usually does. 

“Ash.” Professor Kukui stated. Turning to look at the trainer who had finished another two essays side by side. “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t wear sunglasses when class is in session.” The teachers tone was clipped and professional, something the class doesn’t hear often and it usually directed towards unruly parents and students. 

Ash’s mouth twitched down into a frown before his features smoothed out into a poker face. “Sorry Professor Kukui.” Ash apologised with the same amount of professional, yet stiff, politeness. Yet there was an undertone of tiredness and the feeling of just being done with the world around you that words just can’t describe. “It won’t happen again.” He added while taking off his sunglasses and didn’t react when Professor Kukui flinched a little at the sight of Ash. 

the rest of the class immediately tried to look at Ash. Mallow’s face fell and Sophocles looked absolutely grief stricken, The other three students couldn’t see Ash’s face since the teen and moved his hand up to shield his face after Kukui’s reaction. 

Ash had heavy black bags under his eyes. The eye that got punched by the other boy looked worse, mottled blues and light purple color surrounding the eye but Ash didn’t lose his poker face as he continued to look at Professor Kukui.

“Ash,” Professor Kukui paused. His hand raised like he wanted to reach out and touch his student but he reluctantly pulled back. “Are you sure your okay?” The teacher asked with a tone that the other students couldn’t really decipher. 

Ash raised his head up slightly before sighing and putting his hand down that was shielding him from his friends prying eyes. “I’m sorry Professor Kukui, but since my eye hasn’t healed the doctor I saw right after school said I’m not aloud to put my contacts in until the color has faded. And I didn’t bring my glasses with me because I thought I wouldn’t need them so I wore my sunglasses as their my only way to see since I’m nearsighted.” Ash calmly explained and the class looked back over to their teacher whose face was switching between multiple expressions before falling on a tight pained smile. 

“Ah,” Kukui's voice was tight as he shifted the papers on his desk nervously. “I should apologize instead, Ash. Since I didn’t know you were nearsighted, you can keep your sunglasses back on if you need too.” 

The rest of the class were giving each other weird looks as they continued to look between their friend and their teacher like it was a compilation Pokémon battle going between the two. 

“Thank you Professor Kukui.” Ash replied as he slid his sunglasses back on and slid his hands under the desk afterwards. His stony expression never leaving his face. 

Professor Kukui coughed into his fist before turning his eyes back to the rest of his class who all had different levels of confused looks. He ignored it and started talking about what the class was going to do today and what they needed to get out for the starting lesson. 

For the rest of the morning class was silent as they didn’t dare trying to speak when Professor Kukui was speaking, and when their teacher did stop to ask them a question the silence was crushing until either Lillie or Sophocles nervously answered the question.

—

Overall it was weird and uncomfortable until lunch when the group moved their desks together sans Ash who had pulled a box out from under his desk and shuffled the two stacks of essays he working on earlier that morning together and set them aside to pull out another stack of papers and switch the two and shoved the box back under his desk and pulled out his phone. 

Ash had called someone and soon started speaking quickly in another language. Working away and highlighting and writing with a scrunched face as the person on the other side of the phone call talked to him. 

“What is he speaking?” Kiawe leaned into the middle of the group to ask without taking his eyes off the black haired boy. “I don’t recognize the language.” 

Mallow’s nose scrunched up as she tried to place the accent Ash was using to a language she surely had over hers before in her family’s restaurant. But her memories alluded her, so she shrugged before digging back into her lunch. 

“I think Unovian?” Sophocles suggested hesitantly. “I heard Mo us it every now and again when he talked over the phone to a friend but I’m not sure.” The younger boy looked unsure and Kiawe had reached over to pat his back in ressurance. 

Lillie didn’t know either, which was surprising because she was learning Unovian on the side with very basic Johtonese. She swore she heard Ash say something in Unovian before delving into a different language all together before going back and repeating the cycle until either he fell silent for a minute or say something in exasperation to the person over the phone and taking a moment to rub his forehead then diving back into the two stacks of paper in front of him. 

“I’m more worried about the Professor.” Lana whispered while glancing at their Teacher who had hunched over his desk and was working on something on his laptop with stiff shoulders while clenching and unclenching his jaw. “I’ve never seen him like this.” She added and the others murmured their agreement and falling into a heavy silence while they ate during their lunch. 

—

Kukui didn’t know how to react in this situation. His laptop giving him an excuse to blankly stare at the screen click on things randomly while his brain tried to figure out what the hell he should do next. 

“ _ I think I spelt Victini and Reshiram wrong. Can you spell it out Cilan? _ ” Ash spoke in perfect Unovian to the phone that was held between the side of his head and his shoulder, the pen in his hand flying through corrections in his Kantonese chicken scrawl, Ash frown as he took his other hand and shifted the phone as it had slid down with his jerky movements. “ _ Oh haha. Have a good laugh at my expense Cilan. I haven’t written in Unovian in at least a year and a half. _ ” 

Kukui couldn't hear the other end of the conversation but he did see Ash quickly break out in a tiny smile before his lips turned back into a frown as he stumbled onto another word as he looked between the essay typed in Alolanese and the essay right next to it. The only reason Kukui would even know what Ash was saying because it was required for his job as a teacher and Regional Professor to know at least two to three other languages besides his home language at its basic level. Though it seems like Ash can speak Unovian pretty fluently along with a few words in Kalosian he would chuck in to better clarify what he was asking to whoever Cilan was. 

He also felt mass amount of guilt after a few days he had handed Ash his punishment. The teen had only been home from late at night to early morning before taking his Pokémon and to leave to where her he had been going for most of the day. He had asked around and most people said they saw him walking towards the beach, into the woods, to this place and that but nobody gave him an actual solid answer Kukui was looking for. It also seems like his classmates hadn’t seen him throughout the week either. It looked like Ash hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep for the whole week. And why didn’t Ash say that he wore contacts to Kukui? The adult would have planned around in case of something bad happening and would have contacted Ash’s mother to see if she could have mailed the teens glasses over. 

“ _ Please don’t call me that Cilan _ .” Ash asked as he flipped through page after page while marking things every now and again. “ _ I’m not having a good time right now _ .” The teen stated before huffing and saying something in Kalosian that Kukui couldn’t figure out since it went out of his basic level of understanding. “ _ I’ll call Alder or Bianca if your not wanting to help me with this. _ ” The teen snorted dryly at the response he must have gotten before driving the topic back to the spelling and grammar. 

The actual punishment was that Ash and the other boy, Horacio if he remembered, had the whole holiday week to write an essay on every Legendary they have met or a family member has met and write it in Alolanese and the Regions language the Legendary belonged to. And they would turn them in today after school if the two were finished or not. The actual catch was that they were supposed to put a ‘reliable source’ at the end and the Teachers, along with the Principal, were going to check the ‘reliable source’ to make sure the two students didn’t pull the facts out of thin air. 

But to actually see Ash call up people, presumably in other Regions, to go over his grammar and spelling in other languages clued Kukui in that Ash had a more hectic life before coming to Alola. 

“ _ I keep forgetting this. But did I die during the battle between Kyurem and Keldeo? _ ” Ash asked flippantly as he flipped to another page. Looking calm as a Snorlax in a deep sleep. 

Kukui on the other hand choked on the mouthful of water he had from taking a drink from his water bottle, he bent down to hide most of his body as he coughed and hacked. Multiple of his students stood up and asked if he was okay before he straightened in his chair while waving them back to their lunches. Stating that he was okay and it was just water going down the wrong pipe. Kukui tried his best to actually focus on the work in front of him and ignore Ash who didn’t say anything through the ordeal, even through the teen’s sunglasses Kukui could feel Ash’s glare. 

Ash took a moment before returning to Cilan who asked if he was okay and what had happened. “ _ Nothing, just my teacher. No, yeah he’s okay. Ah, I thought so. _ ” Ash lifted his pen off the paper before moving onto the next section and started to ask more questions about events that made Kukui even more sick. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was after school and the two Professors and the Principal looked in disbelief at the box Ash had set down on the table next to Horacio’s measly three page essay. The student sat down and folded his hands in his lap as Pikachu was on the table and sniffing at the box before looking towards Ash then back to box.

It was after school and the two Professors and the Principal looked in disbelief at the box Ash had set down on the table next to Horacio’s measly three page essay. The student sat down and folded his hands in his lap as Pikachu was on the table and sniffing at the box before looking towards Ash then back to box. 

“That’s uh,” Principal Oak wheezed a little as his lips twitched up into a smile before he tried to force his laughing down with a cough. “That a lot of paper’s you got there Ash.” Principal Oak finished while motioning to the box that was almost overflowing with papers that would have probably fallen out if they weren’t stapled together. 

“You set the rules and guidelines for the punishment and I followed them as much as I could.” Ash replied while pulling his seat closer to the table. “Though it would be impossible for me to write about every Legendary so I stuck with the ones that have the most evidence and people that witness the event at the same time I did.” Ash calmly stated while ignoring Pikachu’s searching glare. 

“Yes, about that.” Oak’s attitude fell into a more serious tone as he linked his hands together and set them down on the table. “I’ve gotten calls from multiple Professors asking me why you needed them to be able to vouch for you and your writing when almost everything you’ve done is on your Trainer’s history section on your League page.” Principal Oak explained. Ash leaned forward with a toneless humm. “I also got berated by my cousin, along with some Champions also, when the news spread about your punishment and what went down. I didn’t fully realize that you’ve been to multiple Regions.” 

“It’s in my trainer folder,” Ash stated coldly, “like with a good chunk of  _ everything else _ that has happened in my life so far.” 

Principal Oak flinched slightly at the kids tone. “Can you at  _ least _ take off your sunglasses?” He asked, praying to the Tapu’s this meeting will go smoother than what it is now. 

Ash growled a little before sliding the sunglasses off, brown whisky eyes splashed with glowing icy blue glared at the three adults. The molten bruise and heavy bags made Kukui’s stomach churn. He wanted to reach out and try and comfort Ash, to comfort his border, but the heavy glare and tight frown aimed at him made Kukui think otherwise. 

“Glasses off,” Ash stated, gently laying them upside down on the table and linking his own fingers together, “let’s begin shall we?” His tone was merciless cruel and cold. 

Both professors and the Principal felt like they were walking into a pitfall, but it’s too far to turn back now. 

“Horacio, you’re first.” Professor Velma motioned for the taller lankier kid to stand. 

Soon Horacio read through his essay, Barely even three pages. It talked about how his grandfather had met Tapu Bulu for a split second, flying in the sky over head while Horacios grandfather was sitting in the middle of some woods. 

Professor Velma soon called up Horacios household, getting his grandfather on the line and the man easily backed up the story. 

Professor Kukui modded to the other Professor before motioning to Ash, eyeing the box with a tired look. 

“Where do you want me to start?” Aah asked, standing up so it would be easier to reach into the box. 

“What do you mean?” Professor Velma raises an eyebrow at Ash. “It’s one simple essay, you must have just brought extra paper to fill in that box-“ 

_ Slam! _

Ash had slapped down a giant stack of clipped papers, moving some off into a pile up front. “My first journey, through Kanto.” He motioned between the two with thin lips and no emotions, “typed in Alolan,” he motioned to the stack closest to him and then to the stack further away, “Kantonese.” 

_ Slam! _

He had set down another stack, doing the same thing as before. “Orange Isles. Alolan, Kantonese.” 

_ Slam!  _

This time the pile was a bit thicker. “Johto. Alolan, Johtonese.” 

_ Slam! _

This pile a bit thicker. “Hoenn. Alolan, Hoennese.” 

_ Slam!  _

An even thicker pile. “Sinnoh. Alolan, Sinnohian.”

This time the pile of papers were a lot bigger. “Unova.” This time Ash sneered. Anger bubbling on the surface. “Alolan, Unovian.” 

_ Slam!  _

This time the pile was smaller, just an itty bit to the Unovian pile of papers. “Kalos. Alolan, Kalosian.” 

Ash reached in and pulled out a not so thick, but still heavy, pile of papers. He gently lasted them out on the table this time the pile was stapled instead of clipped by using one of those large office clips. 

“Alola. Alolan.” Ash finished with a very tired tone. One hand coming up to rub at the sore eye, only to flinch when his fingers touched the skin.

He took a shaky breath, everyone watched with wide eyes as Ash shakenly looked over the piles over piles of paperwork. 

“So, I’ll ask you again,” Ash took in a deep breath before facing the three adults with steel and fury in his gaze. Back straightening and a small cold smile filling his lips.  _ “Where _ do you want me to  _ start _ from?” 

————

They all sat there for over four hours after that school day. Well into when everyone was home and only the two Professors, the Principal, and the Two students were the only ones in the school at all. 

Professor Velma had vomited first. After Ash spoke out, in clear detail, on what it felt like dying with Lugia behind him. Only to be woken up and told that he was the _ “Chosen One” _ of all things. 

Gym Leader Misty and Oaks Assistant Tracey were called. Both getting defensive over Ash and agreeing with what the young teen was saying. 

After that it was like a trend, the adults would try not to puke or gasp from fear while Ash read through every report typed in Alolan. Then they would call up his sources and be shocked how they all agreed with every word Ash said. 

A whole book worth of people were called, ranging from normal trainers to almost all the  _ champions.  _

Ash set the last stack down, the one on Alola Legendaries, his Zcrystal and Zring catching the light from the room making it flash a tiny bit. Both his hands lasted flat on the table while Ash breathed in and out a giant sigh. 

The chair squeaky noise was heard in the silent room as Ash pushed pulled his chair in to sit. Horacio next to him flinched a little, probably now scared what Ash can do to him and all the connections Ash has. 

Kukui felt absolutely sick to his stomach. His entire digestion system wanted to crawl out of his mouth and get flushed down the nearest sewer drain. Ash has been through so much, and now he was forced to share every little bit about him to Kukui, Velma, Heracio, and the Principal. The Professor doesn’t know how he can forgive himself for doing that to Ash. 

“Your both dismisses,” Principal Oak spoke up, not looking at either of the two but at the piles of palate in the middle of the table, “leave your work behind and go home, it’s late and you two need to eat.” 

Pikachu, who’s been mostly silent for it all, loudly cheered and launched into Ash’s arms. The first laugh that fell from Ash’s lips was taught yet still somehow  _ angelic. _ Both made their way out first, Ash slinging his now lightened backpack over one shoulder since Pikachu clung to the other. 

Horacio was next after a minute or two. The poor boy was looking at his hands in complete shock before grabbing his phone and calling for his father if the man was able to pick him up for school after the meeting had apparently got  _ ‘extended’ _ and that Horacio was sorry. 

The room was silent for another few minutes, both Professors working their jaws as they stared at the doors while Principal Oak leaned over the table and brought all the paperwork over to their side. 

“We have so much to discuss.” Principal Oak sighed, shoulders bouncing with the sound. 

Both Professors silently agreed. 

—————

Kukui didn’t even get out of the school building until around nine at night. Both Professors were forced to re read over half of the documents each and then both trainers files and history. 

It was abundantly clear that the punishment was clearly one sided and that both Kukui and Velma were never going to assign essays like that off as a punishment ever again. 

Velma has cried out how that was unfair, she didn’t know that Ash had been to almost all the other regions besides Galar. How with this her fault? 

Kukui on the other hand, he… he  _ knew.  _

Ash had made several throw away comments about other legendaries. How one would act out or how this other one would be around this object. Kukui had heard all of this before, but just shrugged Ash off silently in his head. 

Now he was paying the price of losing Ash’s trust and now having an angry teen at his house for Gods knows how long. 

_ And it was all Kukui’s fault. _

Kukui wasn’t expecting his phone to start blowing up directly after turning it off of power off mode. Voicemail from several different people had sprung up, some ranging from a minute to even ten, and text messages after text message. 

Burnets caller ID popped up, the ring tone of “Crabe Rave” stung through his speaker and Kukui immediately answered the green speaker button. 

_ “check the fucking news!” _ Was her greeting words.  _ “I don’t give any shit that your doing right now, check the fucking news Akamu!” _

Kukui scrambled to do so, Burnet rarely called Kukui by his first name so this must be super important, feet stopped moving forward as he searched up Alola’s News. Burnet’s frantically excited voice faded out of Kukui’s mind when he took in the head title. 

“Child Found Playing Fetch With Melemele’s Island Tapu!” 

“Tapu Koko Willingly Playing Fetch With A Boy Not From Alola!”

“Kantonese Border Student Of The Pokemon School, Openly Playing Fetch With Tapu Koko!” 

Kukui felt something drop in his stomach. The next thing he knew, Kukui was breaking out in a sprint down to the beach side.

Ash could be anywhere on any island at this point int time. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Akamu Kukui!” Hala bellowed just as the finale symphony clashed between bright yellow electricity and equally bright blue Aura clashed together. 
> 
> The two forces clashing together created a strong blast. Forcing everyone on the cliff side to skid and fall flat to the ground. Screams were cut short to stop dust, flying sand, and small debris to fly into their mouths.

It wasn’t actually  _ hard _ to find Ash, the large flashes of electricity and something…  _ blue _ were jolting and waving into the sky. Kukui’s legs still burned though, running at a frantic pace after sitting down for over four hours. He only slowed down when he saw his students with Gladion, Hau, and Hala. 

“What’s going on?” Kukui panted out, looking helpless as Hala turned from looking down at the beach and over to Kukui. The Professor flinched from the hard stare his Kahuna gave him. 

“I had a feeling Ash knew about Aura, given how much had flowed from the young man during our Grand Trial, but I never would guess just how experienced he is.” Hala ignored Kukui. Turning his back to the Professor to amble over to the group of kids who looked…  _ scared _ to better place the looks on their collective faces. 

Plopping down a hand on Hau’s shoulder, startling the poor boy from his almost entranced state, Hala nodded his head to Ash just as the young teen flung his arm out towards the ocean. A shock of bright blue Aura flickered off him like rushing waves and thunderbolts at the same time. Lighting up the night sky as Tapu Koko quickly flew off over the ocean waves, only to return the frisbee Ash had thrown back with his own nearly white electricity. The Tapu was pretty far out and just the thought of Ash being able to throw that far so quickly… didn’t settle well in Kukui’s gut. 

“Aren’t Aura users extinct though?” Lillie finally piped up. Almost completely hiding behind her brother Gladion. 

Kukui opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by his Kahuna who gave him a harsh glare once more. 

“Yes and no, Lillie,” Hala started as he eyed Ash again when another wave, bigger and brighter blue this time, left the teen on the beach, “Aura users that can use Aura to its complete abilities are extinct,  _ however, _ a new wave of  _ ‘Aura Users’-“  _ Hala made quotation marks in the air with a weird look in his eyes, “-have started to emerge into the world. Their very limited with what they can and cannot do since their natural Aura their born with doesn’t hold a candle to what past Aura users could do.” 

Both Lillie and a few of the other kids made multiple noises to show their interests. Though they still didn’t take their eyes away from Ash. Even when the boy had let out the biggest wave of Aura yet that lapped dangerously close to where the kids and two adults were. The kids' screams drowned out Ash’s angry caterwaul that followed the blue wave like thunderbolts. 

The students plus Hau and Gladion scrambled away from where the Aura almost reached them and went behind Hala and Kukui. Their teacher had taken his own steps back in pure petrified shock. Hala…

Hala looked resigned, like he  _ knew _ this was going to happen later down the line at some point. 

“Ash’s Aura is nothing like I’ve ever seen or experienced before.” Hala continued on like nothing happened and he didn’t have two of Kukui’s students and Hau huddled up behind him scared out of their undies. “It waxes and wanes like the moon. Following a beat that doesn’t have a set tempo. Like something deep in the earth crust or in the far off universe is leading it to an unknown march.” 

Hala gently shook off Mallow, Sophocles, and his Grandson to step closer to the heavily scorched earth that was a few steps in front of them. Squatting down and reaching out to the blackened ashes. 

“Grandpa!” Hau’s voice wavered in concern and Hala pulled back to look at his Grandson with a soft look on his face. 

“It’s fine, my  _ moʻopuna, _ this is the only way Ash can release the tension that comes with carrying this amount of Aura in one's body.” Hala grunted as he struggled to get up before huffing a sigh when he got his legs straightened out. 

“What do you mean by that?” Gladion spoke up. Continuing to hide Lillie behind him in case another large wave, from Ash or Tapu Koko, came washing up the cliff side and closer to them. 

Sighing, the Kahuna ran a hand down his face before taking a deep breath to explain to the children. “The newer wave of Aura users have extremely small amounts of Aura in their body. easy to manage on a normal day to day basis but it gets slightly harder the more agitated, angry, or stress the user becomes. The old extinct Aura users had extremely large amounts of Aura. Which means they have to be constantly in check with their emotions. One wrong slip could total a house, a village, or the size of a kingdom depending on just how old and experienced the user is to the ground in a pile of rubble and dust.” 

“Does that mean the less experienced and the younger the user is, the less control they have?” Sophocles quietly asked from behind Mallow. 

“Yes and no. Age and experience can coexist but not correlate to an extent. some younger Aura users back in the days, from what history in Sinnoh teaches us, became the most known Aura users during that time. Sir Aaron, a man in Sinnoh before Sinnoh actually became one region, was known as the best Aura user during that time in history and he was only around twenty five years old.” Hala explained with a bit of stress entering his voice when another wave of electricity, this time Tapu Koko’s, blew up behind him in the air. “Ash is only eighteen and a half and by the looks of it he has far outpaced Sir Aaron and anyone else from the history books. Though I’m not surprised with the way Tapu Koko is helping him.” 

“Helping?” Kukui snorted angrily. Facing off his Kahuna with a sneer. “How is Tapu Koko  _ helping _ in this situation!? He’s allowing Ash to be  _ destructive!”  _

“That’s the  _ point,  _ Akamu!” Hala barked back. Making the kids near him flinch and Kukui’s anger reared up more. “Tapu Koko is actively letting Ash be destructive so he can  _ navigate _ the destruction towards a  _ safer place. _ Ash is also very angry and frustrated so his control on where his Aura goes is lacking and by flinging the frisbee it’s allowing Ash’s aura to cling on to it and allowing it to flow from his body into a general direction.” 

“What about the Aura that’s coming up the cliff side?” Gladion pressed. Eyeing and forcing Lillie back when another wave barely creeped up the cliff side again. 

“Again, his control is still lacking.” Hala answered. Still watching so…  _ passively _ as Ash and Tapu Koko tore up the beach and the once lush green cliff side. 

“How are you so  _ calm!?” _ Kukui shouted. Anger and stress of the past week finally bubbling over as he wrenched himself away from his students and Gladion to come closer to Hala and face him more. “Ash could very well  _ kill himself! _ Tapu Koko could  _ murder him _ on the spot! Are you not the least bit  _ worried!?” _ Kukui shouted over the cackles of lightning and crashing waves, “what kind of Kahuna are you if you're willing to allow a child to  _ hurt _ themselves!?” 

_ “Akamu Kukui!”  _ Hala bellowed just as the finale symphony clashed between bright yellow electricity and equally bright blue Aura clashed together. 

The two forces clashing together created a strong blast. Forcing everyone on the cliff side to skid and fall flat to the ground. Screams were cut short to stop dust, flying sand, and small debris to fly into their mouths. 

Kukui felt like molten lava was running through his veins. Every nerve was slight in excruciating pain and all he could do was dig his numb fingers into the hard ground and hold on with quaking arms to stop himself from flying off. The explosion reminded him of Ash’s second week of school, during the welcoming party the other students set up for him, and how he battled Tapu Koko for the first time as his fifth surprise. The same helpless feeling Kukui had back then threatened to submerge him once more. 

Just as fast as the explosion came it left. Leaving chard ground in its wake. In a half a mile radius all plants were now razed to the ground and a bit of the cliff side was chipped away. Like the boulders there had dissipated into thin air. A burnt smell stuck to everything and floated in the air. Almost choking the Professor as he struggled to at least sit up on his knees. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to not move but Kukui has to check if the other kids were okay. 

They all looked… okay from what Kukui could see in the dark. The only one that hasn’t gotten up was Gladion and Lillie and Gladion was laying over his sister. Glaring up at Kiawe who was the only one, besides Lana and Hala, on his feet. Lillie tucked and shivered in her brother's chest. No doubt crying now out of pain and being scared of what just happened. 

Hala took a deep breath. Shifting his weight from side to side before going to help Hau and Sophocles up. The boys latched onto each other to keep themselves steady after Hala let their arms go and paced back to the cliff side. Shoulders tensed and feet spread a bit more apart then his usual layer back placing. 

Nothing but the waves crashing against the shore down below made noise. The kids and Kukui couldn’t find their voice and Kukui doesn’t know if Hala even wanted to speak. That is until he turned around and glared at the group of seven kids. 

“Go home.” Hala commanded. Voice clipped and angry. 

“Grandpa-“ Hau finally spoke. Looking like a Deerling caught in headlights. 

“Go.  _ Home.” _ Hala stayed louder. Looking the most serious Kukui has ever seen him. _ “None _ of you should have been here,  _ none _ of the reporters should have found Ash and Tapu Koko,  _ we _ stumbled upon something  _ sacred _ and  _ personal _ and paid the price of being scared and hurt. Now I’m saying this as an adult and a Kahuna;  _ go home _ and don’t say a  _ word _ about what you’ve seen tonight to anyone, not even another Kahuna.”

The kids who weren’t already up in their feet scrambled up. Gladion practically dragged a still crying Lillie up onto her feet before dragging her away. Gladion no doubt would be staying at the mansion tonight. Especially to help his little sister deal with what she just witnessed and was slightly apart of.

Mallow and Lana almost tripped and fell over multiple times while running away back to their homes. Paces matched each other’s as they ran into the woods back to Mallows Restaurant and Lana’s home.

Kiawe has called out his Grandfather’s Charizard and flew away as fast as he could, hopefully Ash didn’t see them flying to Akala from where he was still on the beach. 

Sophocles started sobbing as he called out Togedemaru and did the same half falling half running the opposite way back home. His trusted Partner whirled in front of him. Lighting up his path and to keep him company from the dark. 

Hau paused to look at his Grandpa. Lost and scared as he reached out.  _ “Tutu,”  _ he called weakly. 

Hala’s hard stare softened considerably. He walked forward and allowed his Grandson to fall into his arms. “Come now Hau, go home, don’t tell Nana or your father of what you saw and get some rest.” 

Hau didn’t say another word but he nodded and stumbled off into a different direction into the forest. The sounds of his trusted partner Richu exploding from her Poké ball and squeaking in worry were the last things Kukui could hear before he looked over and saw Hala glaring at him. 

“You and I  _ will _ have a talk later tomorrow.” Hala’s growled. 

Irrational anger and indignity replaced the slowly retreating feeling of lava in his veins as Kukui finally stood up. Before he could argue with his Kahuna a deep blue line of Aura slithered between the two. Twice as thick as Hala’s arm and many little ones branched off of that one. 

Other large blue lines, Aura lines, came from the small beach. Curling around jagged rock faces and weaving between charred branches and roots in the ground. They pulsed like the lines of Aura were alive. Curving and twisting far past the half a milf of burnt nature. Going deeper into the forest and making the surrounding area glow a nice blue color. It looked magical and something out of a fairy tale. 

Then the unspeakable happened. The plants started growing back, quickly and in more numbers from originally before. The trees followed, sprouting up and the trunks growing thick and heavy, reaching heights higher than the other surrounding trees. Kukui was mostly astonished when the rocks started to reform along the cliff. Making it look like before the explosion. 

It felt like hours before the blue receded and the world to go dark again. Kukui felt himself swaying back and forth on his two feet. Tired and feeling his emotions wiped out of existence. 

“He healed the earth,” Kukui muttered, forcing his aching legs to stumble over to where Hala had moved to look down into the beach, “he destroyed it and then  _ healed it.” _ Something in Kukui’s brain wasn’t clicking and it bothered him so much. 

“That’s the life of an Aura user.” Hala hummed. “To take away from the world, one must give back to it. Just taking can tip the balance and set upon many unfortunate events in one's life or for others as well.” 

Kukui’s mouth opened and closed. Not knowing what to say but he was thankful when Hala turned to look at him. An unknowing glint back in his eyes. 

“Go home, Akamu. Go home to Burnet and sleep. Don’t say a word to her about this and I’ll make sure Ash gets back to the house in one piece.” Hala grabbed Kukui’s shoulders and pushed him around to the path he would need to take to get back to the shack. 

Kukui wanted to argue, that was still his border and student down there for heaven's sake, but Hala was still his Kahuna and therefore he had to listen to the older man. Each step away from the secluded beach felt heavier and heavier but he managed until he got home and fell asleep on the couch in the living room. Too exhausted to bother getting undressed, shower, and then slip into bed next to a probably sleeping Burnet. 

———

Next morning he woke up to Lycanroc licking his face and a worried Wife standing over Kukui. Pushing away Lycanroc and wiping the Pokémon spit off his face he looked up.

“Good morning,” Burnet’s shoulders eased, “was work really that hard yesterday?” 

Burnet's question made Kukui pause in his answer. No  _ ‘where is Ash?’ _ Or  _ ‘why was Ash with Tapu Koko?’ _ Just  _ ‘how was work?’.  _

“It was uh…” Kukui stumbled in his head, trying to find words to put together, “just more emotional with Ash’s punishment and all.” 

“Oh, okay.” Burner breathed. Leaning back from standing over Kukui and walking towards the kitchen. “Speaking about Ash, Hala called earlier this morning and stated that Ash had come to him and asked if he could teach him some breathing techniques. So Ash won’t be coming back until dinner time.” 

The news rattled in Kukui’s groggy mind. Burnet didn’t seem to be upset and he doesn’t have any reporters knocking on his door about last night and the sudden power of energy the electricity plant on Melemele should have gone bonkers over. 

Pulling out his phone, Kukui searches up Tapu Koko. Looking at the most recent news and… and only finding an article on recent Tapu Koko sightings from  _ two months ago. _ None of the headlines from last night were popping up. Going to his text messages the Professor noticed all the ones Burnet sent him were gone, along with the phone call and voicemails in his inbox. The last call on his recents was Hobbs and that was him doing a normal month check in to see how Lillie is in class. It’s like everyone but him completely forgot about what happened last night. 

_ What’s going on!?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took so long ;-; I forgot what I had it under google docs and I originally didn’t know how I wanted to continue this story after the second chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earlier that night.
> 
> Ash felt like everything in his body was exploding and numb at the same time. Like solidified Lava was stuck in his veins but burned just the same at its highest point. He wants to cry, but doesn’t know if he had the energy even to sit up correctly. Ash was laying on his side in the sand, he had fallen over once he was done using his reserves of over flowing Aura up, arms splayed out a bit in front of him.

_ Earlier that night. _

Ash felt like everything in his body was exploding and numb at the same time. Like solidified Lava was stuck in his veins but burned just the same at its highest point. He wants to cry, but doesn’t know if he had the energy even to sit up correctly. Ash was laying on his side in the sand, he had fallen over once he was done using his reserves of over flowing Aura up, arms splayed out a bit in front of him.

Ash can’t focus on anything. Eyes blurred and mind empty. Like a human shell of nothing. Logically he can feel the sand around him and the tattered clothes on his body. Logically he can hear the waves crashing not even four feet away, hear the wild Pokémon returning to their homes and the nocturnal ones on the hunt for their breakfast, and can hear Tapu Koko drifting close to him. The Gods quiet chitter low and soft, trying to soothe and heal unlike the destruction and power of electricity that it matched Ash’s Aura. 

Emotionally everything feels like pure static. His fingertips buzzed like the static that would come off old box Tv’s and his mind made the same noise. Ash felt like he was floating and being crushed at the same time. A new experience besides the overwhelming of anger, pain, and unrealistic betrayal. 

Logically Ash knows that his anger and pain was well granted. Staying up till the crack of dawn and having to remember every gory detail of the past only to write in on paper so others can read it. That alone stripped Ash of any safety he had felt in that school. He’d thought, in the short and long run, that the Alolan Pokemon school was different. No unfair treatment, no locking up Pokémon unnecessarily, tending to every student needs to help them become the best that they can be. It was such a harsh slap in the face, a flying spin kick from reality if you will, when Professor Kukui pulled him away from that kid and verbally dragged him in front of everyone. 

Any love and trust he had held for the Professor had diminished. Now he can’t help but see Kukui as another one of the teachers in his middle school. Easily bribed, short tempered, unfair treatment, picking on the weak kids and favoring the more popular ones. The list truly goes on. Ash doesn’t even know if he could ever go back to that school to be honest. 

Once bitten, twice shy. 

Ash doesn’t need to get unnecessarily hurt anymore. His actions shouldn’t be held on a pedestal like they are. He’s just a  _ kid _ for Arceus sake. Ash is allowed to make mistakes, both big and small, without having to have a near panic attack of the thought of being beaten with a ruler in front of his new classmates. 

Something yellow drifted over him, hovering just up enough that only the tip of something soft brushing Ash’s cheeks. A blurb of pink and purple danced closer at the border of his vision and something walking towards him came into his view. Ash’s body wanted to get up and run, hide away from his mistakes until he eventually calmed down, but his Aura zapped up his strength so he later there more limped then a wet spaghetti noodle. 

Ash heard a voice, like a different radio static then the one going on in his brain, and soon some weird kind of light meshed together above him and spread down from what Ash could see through his blurry eyes. 

For a singular moment his eyes sharpened greatly and he noticed Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, and Tapu Fini just at the edge of his vision. Circling him in a giant crystal net kinda like Pikachu’s Electro Web with electricity jumping from one web to another. After that glimpse Ash felt his eyelids forced down and he was tugged into a deep sleep. 

———

Okay so Ash is with Kahuna Hala, which is good because then Professor Kukui knows the general area that he’s in. Unless the Kahuna had taken him to someplace else or one of the other islands without telling him. Which almost caused Kukui to go into a panic attack. 

The need to apologize to Ash was steadily growing until Kukui started pacing from one end of the living room to the other. Ash’s pokemon and Burnet watching him in concern but refused to voice it as they watch Kukui nearly have a whole conversation to himself. 

He only stopped when the doorbell rang. Turning to Burnet and motioned to the door, only to get a pointed look from her, before groaning and throwing his head back before nearly stomping like an overacting toddler to the door. Throwing it open and letting out a terse  _ “yes?” _ Only to stop to see the rest of his students standing on his porch. Carrying various gifts and looking taken back by how angry their teacher was. 

“Oh,” Kukui immediately deflated, shoulders sinking down as he looked over every face in front of him, “it’s just you guys.” 

“Hi Professor Kukui!” Mallow spoke up after a few very tense seconds. “We just wanted to drop by and give Ash a few gifts to make up for missing out on his week off school and his unfair punishment.” 

Kukui tried to hide his wince after Mallow's obvious set barb. Eyeing the basket full of baked goods in Mallows hands before closely looking at everyone else. 

Kiawe looked like he had some cheese platter and some other non-meltable treats from his family farm. He was shifting back and forth on his feet and looking extremely guilty. Like he should have stepped up more or spoke up more on Ash’s behalf. He couldn’t even look Professor Kukui in the eyes and instead looked towards the floor. 

Lillie had a few different kinds of Poké balls in a glass box, not any of the super rare ones but different from the normal red and white ones every trainer starts out with. Kukui remembered her and Ash talking a little about all the different kinds of Poké balls and how which ones are more collectible than the others. She looked sad and only peaked up at her teacher once before looking at her shoes.

Lana had a silk bag clutched in her hand. Kukui couldn’t make out what was inside the bag but he did notice the ironclad grip she had at the back of Sophocles shirt and how the poor youngest boy was nearly blubbering like he had been back when the fight had happened. 

Sophocles desperately held onto a basket of malasadas. Must have been made by his mother by how the smell wafted from the plastic surrounding it. He didn’t even really notice Kukui, more intent to look around his bulking frame and into his house as if he could spot Ash anywhere inside. 

Guilt flooded Kukui’s mind as he sighed wearily. Slumping against one side of the doorway as a heavy hand came up to rub his eyes. “He’s with Kahuna Hala at the moment, and neither me nor Burnet have any idea when he’s coming back.” 

The group of kids wilted before Lillie perked up a few seconds later. 

“So wherever Kahuna Hala is, Ash would be with him!” She declares and before Kukui couldn’t even get the thought to stop them they were already agreeing and darting off the porch and onto the path that lead to the Kahuna’s house. 

A deep sigh left Kukui’s lips. They were probably going to pester Ash and Kahuna Hala and Kukui doesn’t know what would happen but he has a feeling it’s going to be something bad. 

“I’ll be back!” Kukui called into the house towards Burnet. “I’m…. being called for an emergency at the labs.” And like that Kukui shuts the door behind him and  _ sprints _ towards Hala’s house. 

———

Waking up was hard. Everything felt like he was being squashed by a Snorlax and his throat felt like straight gritty sandpaper. It took a while to deduce with his eyes firmly closed that he was in fact not in Kukui’s house and not on the couch up in the loft. 

This mattress felt way too familiar to the one they used to have in the elementary school pack in Pallet Town, when the school still allowed nap times, and a scratchy blanket was thrown over him. Ash’s nose was pressed into a bunch of towels, a make up pillow probably, which  _ reeked _ of sweat. 

The second most noticeable clue that he was not back in the professor's house was the suddenly loud clucking and chirping sounds nearly above him. Struggling to open his eyes, Ash was faced with three island Guardians who didn’t even notice that Ash was awake. Speaking harshly and quietly near the top of the ceiling and only pausing when Tapu Bulu showed up floating out of nowhere. 

Ash’s brain struggled to comprehend what was going on let alone make himself remember to fucking breath. His eyes were halfway stuck open and he couldn’t even begin moving his arms and legs. 

The sound of doors opening and more voices, human voices now, drifted through the door. This caused the four Tapu’s to stop their own conversation and look over. Pleased coo’s rippled through the group as they gently floated down to greet whoever entered. 

Scuffled sounds echoed in the room and voices turned to panic but was quickly calmed down, Ash didn’t know why, until something yellow and soft pressed up against his cheek and popped right in front of his face. 

_ “Chu.”  _ Ash whispered before coughing. Like a dame being broken he kept coughing. It felt like Ash was hacking up a lung. Curling in on himself, and away from a very distraught and panicked Pikachu, he didn’t hear the resumed yelling and commotion until something together the itchy blanket away and a cool hand was pressed against his upper back between his shoulder blades. 

Coldness seeped into his bones and body tissue and unraveled whatever was constricting his lungs. Making breathing much easier. A hand snaked into one of Ash’s and he clung on tightly, curling closer to the hand while taking deep breaths like he finally breached into the air after being stuck in an ocean for so long. 

“You weren’t kidding.” Was the first set of words Ash’s muddled mind actually comprehend. 

Then came, “how did none of us notice?” 

“It’s like he’s a sleeper cell.” 

Ash struggled to stay awake. It was hard with a purring Pikachu rubbing his soft fur into Ash’s chin and he wanted to talk and see who was here but Tapu Lele came out of nowhere and moved a fin over his eyes. Sleep reclaimed Ash and he relaxed back into the mattress. 

———

Kahuna Hala watched the other three Kahuna’s reactions, they were more focused on Tapu Fini and Tapu Lele hovering over Ash then anything else at the moment, and he noted how they reacted. 

Nanu was uncharitably worried. Worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as his eyes tracked the two female coded Tapu’s. He may be a grouch most of the time but Nanu really didn’t like watching kids get unnecessarily hurt over anything. Tapu Bulu floated behind the oldest Kahuna like a shadow. Much more keen on Ash’s reaction from what Hala could tell with Tapu Lele and Fini working their magic on him. 

Young Hapu was certainly frightened. Eyeing the four Tapu’s while hiding behind Olivia. Hala’s heart clenched a little at the sight, she was younger then Hau and she still has to deal with this sort of stuff. 

Olivia was stone faced. Eyes tracking Tapu Fini and Tapu Lele as they slowly swirled away from Ash. Scales and water droplets following after them and dissipating in the air. She was also the first one to move, gently shaking off Hapu who made a noise of objection, towards Ash. Everyone was dead silent as she nodded respectfully towards the two guardians and crouched near Ash. 

Pikachu hissed, tucking his head more into Ash’s cheek and puffing up like a little Scared Litten. Only calming considerably when Tapu Koko grumbled something deep in its throat towards the electric Pokémon. Flattening Hau fur Pikachu still didn’t move from its spot guarding Ash’s neck. Ears flattening as Olivia moved in closer and Pikachu tucked its tail up closer to his body. Brown eyes shoot over to Tapu Koko before darting back to the female Kahuna. 

“Hush now,” Olivia mumbled, making sure to keep her voice nice and smooth so Pikachu didn’t startle and zap her, “I just want to check his pulse.” 

  
  


Pikachu chittered something light back but he still didn’t move. So Olivia worked around him as much as she could. It only took around three minutes before she was pulling back with a heavy frown. 

“So?” Nanu grunted, “how’s the kid?” 

“It’s hard to explain…” Olivia trailed off. Getting up off of her knees and turning to look back at the three Kahuna’s. “Ash is… alive but his heart rate is to slow for something normal. I’ll have to call my cousin Luna.” 

“Why bring someone who’s not equipped for this kind of magical stuff?” Hapu piped up out of nowhere.

“Kids right,” Nanu pushed himself off the edge of the couch he was sitting against, Tapu Bulu took his que to float over to Tapu Koko while the other two female coded Tapu’s continued to work their magic slow and steady, “we don’t need an outsider and your cousin Luna? Isn’t she a league doctor? We shouldn’t be taking her away from her job.” 

Olivia sigh was aggravated and she reached up to run the bridge of her nose. “Ash  _ is _ in the league,” she stressed, “I’ve heard enough of Luna’s ranting about this  _ ‘one particular trainer with a Pikachu who keeps getting into these unimaginable instances and they just won’t  _ stop’.” Quoting Luna was easy because she actually had talked to her just two nights ago. Though the conversation was about if Luna would be able to make it to the gem festival on Akala this coming weekend. 

“How the fuck…” Nanu trailed off. Looking more confused than Hala and Olivia had ever seen.

“She wouldn’t mind coming early?” Hala asked. 

“She’s actually arriving in the airport here in an hour or two.” Olivia answered honestly. “I just need to call her before then to direct her here to the Dojo since Ash is probably in need of her help.” 

“Wait hold your Horseas.” Nanu splayed his hands out and gestures quickly for everyone to shut up. “How in the fucking world is this kid,” he moved a hand to point to Ash, “is qualified enough for a  _ league doctor.”  _

“Because Ash is one out of three orange isles Champion.” Olivia answered. Turning to look at the old man. “The other two were around thirty years ago and even though it’s not considered an actual ‘league win’, Ash’s trainer profile can still be accessed on the internet and it would take someone blind and deaf with no motor skills and a dead brain not to realize why the League pays such extra special attention to Ash.” 

Something niggled the back of Hala’s brain. Like the answer was there but he just couldn’t say it. “I’m not surprised.” Hala sighed. “With Tapu Koko challenging Ash two times already and giving him a Zring just because he  _ likes _ him I could see why any regional league worth their salt would want to keep an eye on such a trainer.” 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if the high council has tabs on him.” Nanu sighed. Puckering his lips up like he sucked something sour. 

The other two older Kahuna’s almost nearly made the same face before Hapu piped up again with, “who’s the High Council?” 

“You are young and just new in your position so it’s our fault for not telling you right away,” Hala started while turning to look at Hapu who had sat down on one of the dojo’s couches, “the High Council is made up of thirty-one members. They judge the regional leagues and take up the majority of the international league. Any rule that a Champion of Head Chairman wants to put in use must be voted in the High Council. They mostly keep eye on situations in Regions and if it becomes dire enough they send representatives from the council to that Region.” 

“Technically each region usually has three or two members in the council though no one knows how they get elected, not even the Champions sir Head Chairmen’s, Alola has  _ six _ of them.” Nanu added. Nodding towards Olivia who motioned to her phone and stepped out of the room. “The reason why Alola together has six instead of the normal two or three is that’s because it’s run much differently than other Regions. We don’t have a league here so there’s no  _ ‘Head honcho‘  _ Champion to  _ ‘run’ _ all four islands. It’s left to the Kahuna’s and our islands are governed just a bit differently that we need one from each island and an already existing two who embody all four islands.” 

“That’s weird.” Hapu decided off the bat. Scrunching her dirt covered nose. 

“Tell me about it.” Nanu huffed. 

Hala chuckled before soothing his features again. His mind soon working back to the thought process of what will happen to Ash and if Olivia's cousin can do anything for him. Never in his career has he seen such a situation so bleak. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Doctor Luna was expected, to also see Head Council Member’s Sol and Ala by her side was the shocking part.

Seeing Doctor Luna was expected, to also see Head Council Member’s Sol and Ala by her side was the shocking part. It took an hour or two until Luna could drag Ash out of whatever coma the Teen had slid into. Coaxing him to down a bottle of red looking medicine from her briefcase while the two female coded Tapu’s drifted around them. 

Seeing the Council members tracking the Doctors and Ash’s every movement proved Nanu’s theory true. The Council _ did _ have tabs on Ash, if they didn’t then two of the members wouldn’t even be here right now. 

It looked like they were analyzing Ash’s disheveled state but from what the Kahunas could tell there wasn’t anything abnormal besides what happened the previous night. The only true difference was the black bags under the teens eyes and the bright blue rims circling the edges of his brown eyes. 

Ash sniffed and made a disgusting noise when a large blob of snot ran down his nose. Flinching when Doctor Luna wiped his nose and let out a low whine when he was instructed to blow into a new tissue. Large amount of snot flecked with blood exited his nose and Ash made a face at the sight before the Doctor dropped it into a small pile of used medical equipment. 

“Your head looks fine,” Luna stood up and stretched from where she was kneeling nearly over Ash, shooing away Sol and even Tapu Fini and Lele like they were nothing but annoying children was a sight to see, “your chest is fine but without an x-ray scan all I can guess is that your lungs are probably bruised. It should take care of itself as long as you eat and drink a little extra then you normally do, take a full glass of dry scotch mid day to help with extinguishing any unknown bacteria from going inside.” 

Ash made another face. Scrunching his nose as his fingers dragged a bit harsher down Pikachu's head and spine. Not like the mouse cared because he was more worried over its trainer then about a few harsh pets at the moment. 

“Everything else checks out.” The Doctor huffed as she sunk back down to her knees to start putting away her equipment that couldn’t be thrown away. “Just the usual rules now; stay out of the sun, sleep, eat, and don’t touch any electronics.” 

“Electronics?” Hala spoke up. Eyes narrowing in confusion. “Why can’t he touch anything like that?” 

“Ash’s Aura sparks after a breakdown when he comes into contact with things like phones and tablets. It’s best to just keep him in bed with the necessary things and wait it out.” Ala finally spoke up besides Nanu and Tapu Bulu. Eyeing the female coded Tapu’s get shooed away once more by Luna. She shared a glance with her brother and Sol’s eyes darkened with a bit of unknown emotion. 

“Should we be worried that he would be prone to another breakdown in the near future.” Olivia turned to her cousin. 

“No.” Luna disagreed. “From all the notes we’ve taken from When Ash was hospitalized his  _ many-”  _ she turned to send a glare down to Ash who didn’t even look at her, more content to sway a bit back and forth and stare into nothingness with half lidded eyes, “times that he wouldn’t go into a relapse. He’s too tired to really push his Aura physically and mentally out of his body and into the world. It’s currently, from what we’ve all discussed in the hospital, is that it’s now being turned back into his body.” 

“Healing what it hurt.” Sol tacked on. Sharing a meaningful look with the Doctor that had something creep up the back of Hala’s spine. 

Doctor Luna nodded. “Exactly. Anything that has been hurt on the inside of Ash’s body is currently being healed. Along with any external marks like bruises and open wounds. The only real thing we need to keep an eye out is the bacteria in Ash’s body and if the Aura deem it necessary to create another  _ limb _ or  _ organ.”  _

It was a sight to see all Kahunas splutter like awkward teenage girls for a half a second in shock at the Doctors words

_ “Excuse me!?”  _ Hala spat. “Did you say another  _ limb!?”  _

“Yes.” Luna answered. 

_ “What the fuck.”  _ Nanu whispered. “What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck-“ the old man quickly backpedaled out of the room and soon Tapu Bulu was quickly leaving Tapu Koko’s side near the ceiling where the two drifted up to go after its distressed Kahuna. 

Hapu kept making choked off sounds. Looking down at the floor with wide panicked eyes. 

Tapu Fini made no moves to go comfort its young Kahuna. Watching the girl from the corner of its eyes as it slowly danced around Ash along with Tapu Fini. 

Hala sunk onto a nearby couch. Tapu Koko drifted down from the ceiling but not too close to the old wrestler. Choosing to hover about two head height’s away. Hala tucked his face into his hands and let out a drawn out groan. 

“How many times has this happened before, Luna?” Olivia asked harshly. Taking a step forward towards her cousin. Unaware of how Sol and Ala shifted on the side lines. Hands subconsciously dropping down to their respective taser and dart gun strapped to their hips. 

“He’s just a  _ teen.”  _ She continued to stress. Hating the dead look Luna gave her. 

“How many times has there been world ending events cataloged in the last ten years?” Luna asked. Eyes tracking as Olivia reared back at the avoidance of her questions. 

“How the  _ fuck _ does that  _ matter-“  _

_ “Answer the damn question!”  _

The female Kahuna balked once more. She’s never heard Luna raise her voice outside of ER rooms. The demanding voice caught the other two Kahunas' attention and now everyone in the room was now looking at the cousins. 

“At… at least five that the public know about,” Olivia paused before taking a deep breath, “three more that have been hidden to the public outside of the league members.” 

“Now, how many times has the world almost ended and almost nobody knows about it?” Luna asked. Staring straight into her cousin's soul. 

Olivia spluttered, “that doesn’t make any sense-“ 

_ “That’s _ how many times I’ve seen this  _ teen,”  _ Luna turned to point to Ash who was still mindlessly petting Pikachu and staring straight ahead, oblivious to the yelling argument being held in the same room,  _ “die _ and  _ regenerate _ on my fucking table.” 

The room grew cold with the Doctor's words. 

Ala coughed into her hand. Slowly bringing the rooms attention to her after a few silent awkward minutes. “This is all good and such but we really should let Ash go back to sleep. It’ll make the healing process faster.” 

“She’s right.” Sol stepped up. “Right now Ash’s current-” he sent a glare to everyone,”-health is the most important thing right now.” 

Hala groaned and leaned back into the couch. Head resting on the back. “What am I going to tell Akamu about his border?” 

The question hung in the air. Hapu was still freaking out, Olivia was still in a staring contest with her cousin, and Nanu still hadn't come back from wherever he ran off with Tapu Bulu on his heels. 

“Nothing.” Ala sighed out. “Tell him you can’t because you took Ash to the ruins. Just that something bad happened and it’s mostly fixed for now.” 

_ Speak of the devil and he shall appear. _ Kukui came storming into the living room. Heavily breathing and shutting the double doors loudly. Leaning against it as he took gulping breaths of air. 

“Kukui!” Olivia gasped. Tearing her eyes away from Luna and taking a few steps forward toward the Professor. Her hands raised in the air to touch his shoulders only to be smacked away by Kukui’s and for the Kahuna to be pushed to the side. 

_ “You!”  _ Kukui growled. Pointing at Hala who rose from the couch he was previously slumped on. “You motherfucking  _ bitch.”  _ Soon Kukui crossed the living room over to his Kahuna before anyone could stop him and fisted his hands into Hala’s white shirt. Tugging at it as he got into the old man’s face.  _ “What the fuck happened last night.”  _

“Professor Kukui stand down!” Sol barked. Retracting his taser and leveling it towards the Professors back. 

Ala blocked Olivia and Hapu behind her and also leveled her, now full, dart gun between the Professor and Kahuna. 

“Son,” Hala started.

“Don’t you call me  _ son.”  _ Kukui hissed. “And don’t you dare lie to me about Ash like you lied about Guzma. What the hell happened last night!? Why can't I find any headlines about Ash and Tapu Koko or why Burnet wasn’t worried about Ash anymore or why my students showed up on my door steps, completely fine by the way, and wanted to see Ash.” 

“What?” Ala asked. Straightening and lowering her gun. “You didn’t say anything about  _ students.” _ She snarled. In a flash Kukui was ripped off of Hala only to be replaced by her own fist and dart gun placed over the man’s chest. 

_ “Whoa there!”  _ Luna yelled. Backing up so she could block Ash, who was still staring blankly into space, and hopefully stop Pikachu from deeming it being unsafe for his trainer and charging in. No one listened to the Doctor as everyone was yelling over each other. 

Sol had switched his eyes from Hala to his own sister. A panicked look in his eyes as he slowly started to shift over to block Olivia and Hapu who were hiding by the thick double doors. 

The yelling only stopped when three sharp knocks were rapped against the door and the timid but loud familiar voice called out “Kahuna Hala? It’s Professor Kukui’s class, he said that Ash would be here? We wanted to see if he was okay from yesterday. We brought Snacks to share.” 

It was  _ Mallow's _ voice. 

It was also the thing to kick Ash out of his staring spell. In a flash he was standing up, Pikachu secured in his arms and scratchy blanket as well, and halfway across the room before anyone could blink. 

“Hey guys.” Ash greeted groggily. Only opening one of the double doors enough to fit himself and Pikachu halfway through. The chorus of  _ ‘Ash!’  _ And  _ ‘you're okay’  _ prompted the adults to scatter and for the council members to put away their weapons. 

The Tapu’s disappeared besides Tapu Koko who drifted more towards where Aah was laying. Eyes hard and calculates everyone in the room. 

Before anyone could pull Ash back in he was being forced back by a sobbing Sophocles who dropped a basket full of what looked like malasadas, which Kiawe quickly grabbed before it could fully meet the floor, and clung onto Ash. 

_ “I-I’m so… so sorry!” _ Sophocles sobbed into Ash’s ratty shirt. Ignoring the wince Ash gave before he slowly wrapped his own arms around the short boy. “You… you wouldn’t be in tro-trouble if it weren’t for  _ me...me!”  _

“Soph’” Ash mumbled. Dropping Pikachu to the ground with one hand so he could fully give a hug back. “I would face the most evil villain of all time just because they were picking on you.” 

Sophocles looked up from Ash’s chest. Big watery brown eyes stared up into Ash’s own as Soph’ sniffed. 

“You mean it?” He asked. 

Ash smiled and even bent down to drop a chaste kiss to the top of Sophocles head. “To the moon and back.” 

Soon Ash’s other classmates were surrounding him but it was Lana’s silent comment on how thin Ash looked from yesterday that made the students remember the gifts they brought. 

“I brought cheese and crackers,” Kiawe blushed a smidge as he showed of the small charcuterie board, “I would have brought meat as well but I didn’t want it to spoil too fast.” 

Lana took the basket of Malasadas from Kiawe’s other hand and presented them to Ash. “Sophocles helped his mom make her cinnamon apple malasadas for you.” 

Sophocles let out an embarrassed whimper and rubbed his face into Ash’s dirty shirt. Refusing to look up at the older teen. 

“I brought you some Poké balls.” Lillie blushed. “It’s not much but it was the last conversation before the… fight and it kept repeating in my head.” 

Ash’s gaze had gone even softer. 

“I brought some baked goods that you used to talk about during lunch.” Mallow heaved the basket up to show off cupcakes, macaroons, and other desserts around the world. 

Lana shuffled up and pressed into Ash’s left side. Taking his attention, and stopping himself from drooling over the food, over to her. She lifted the silk bag up and opened the top. Dumping a few colorful stones into her palm along with a giant Pearl. “I went diving this morning and I thought you would like these.” 

“Guys.” Ash whispered. Only for the sentimental feelings to be cut short by a loud rumbling noise from Ash’s stomach. Making the teen blush brightly and look away. 

His friends laughed before Mallow took a step forward and placed a hand on his upper arm. “Lunch rush just ended at our diner. Come have lunch, my treat.” 

“I would but I’m absolutely  _ filthy,  _ Mallow.” Ash pointed out. 

“I have spare clothes at my house,” Lillie piped up, “their… Gladions clothes from when he was younger but they’ll still fit!” 

_ “Guys…” _ Ash trailed off. 

“Come on,  _ please?” _ Kiawe crowded closer like the rest did. “Let us do this for you? You’ve done so much for us.” 

Just like that Ash’s little resolve melted like butter on a hot sidewalk. “Okay.” He whispered but it was drowned out by their cheers. 

Sophocles pulled away just in time before Lana and Mallow practically Latched onto his arms tk tug him out of the room. Pikachu scampered up Lillies arm before she followed right behind with Kiawe and Sophocles bringing up the rear. 

The thick wooden door slammed shut. Just as Kukui turned around. The fire in his eyes hadn’t distinguished. 

_ “Now.”  _ He growled. “Let’s tell everyone, word for word, what the fuck happened last night.” 

Hala gulped and for once in his very long life he’d felt true fear in a very long time. 


End file.
